


October 5th : Grade 5 Kitsune

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Eternal Sterek, F/F, Happy, Kitsune Kira, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, M/M, NOT SAD, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Malia, Proud Malia, Scisaac - Freeform, Sleepy Boys, Thiam, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Malia is bored and Kira knows how to entertain her. It involves blankets, pillows, some kitsune skills and kcking a reluctant Scott and Isaac out from sleeping. Liam is clumsy.





	October 5th : Grade 5 Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this one is adorable, as rushed as it is because i have my school open evening i have to help out at in like an hour and ugh, but it's still really cute bc blanket forts always make a great chapter. I also decided it would be a good idea to rove they were actually werewolves and kitsunes and stuff bc they're so normal rn so i used the Kitsune skills to make fluff okay love me. Idek if it would be possible either.
> 
> The earrings are mini light bulbs hush.
> 
> Sam xoxo

“I’m bored” Malia complained as they lay on the floor of the loft. They hadn’t really left yet, just enjoying each other’s company but everyone knew Malia couldn’t do nothing for 5 days straight. She was Malia after all. Right now they were literally just all lay down there talking about nothing and everything. Except for Scott and Isaac who Derek had said could go upstairs to sleep because apparently neither of the pair were sleeping very well and were always tired. Who could blame them?

Kira sat up on the back of her and stood up, putting her hand out for Malia to grab.

“What?” Malia said, a raise of eyebrows as she placed her hand into Kira’s.

“We are kicking Isaac and Scott out a Dereks roo-“

“No you’re not” Derek said and they turned to look at him.

“They’ve been sleeping all week” Malia pointed and turned back Kira with a hopeful look on her face and Kira rolled her eyes at her happiness to kick the sleeping boys out of the room.

“Like I said we’ll kick them out of the room.” Kira finished, looking at Derek pointedly. Derek raised his hands in the air. “and we are going to do 2 of your favourite things”

“Sex and Sleep?” Malia questioned and Kira laughed. Theo sat up from the floor and made a gagging noise. Liam pushed him back down and kissed him to shut him up. Kira couldn’t help but think that reminded her of Malia.

“No sweetie” Kira said with a smile “We are going to build a fort”

“I wanna join!” Stiles exclaimed and both girls turned to glare at him. He out his hands up, mimicking Derek’s earlier movements and slowly went back into the position he was in before. This gained a laugh from everyone in the room.

“Let’s go” Malia said, pulling Kira towards the room. Thre they saw Isaac sat up in the bed not asleep, watching Scott sleep. Malia scoffed and Isaac turned his attention to the boys. “If you wanna keep sleeping your life away go downstairs”

“But Derek said-“

“I don’t care” Malia pointed out, grabbing Isaac by the collar and dragging him out the room. Isaac sighed. “Scott, wake up” Malia shouted. “WAKE UP” She shouted louder, after he hadn’t even stirred she rolled her eyes.

“Malia, I love you and you’re my friend but please shut the hell up” Scott murmured from under the covers. He rolled over and threw Isaac’s pillow on his head.

“I’m bored move” She said. He sighed but sat up out of bed.

“Fine” and when both Isaac and Scott left the room they smiled. At that moment Kira realised tehre was another room.

“Malia I forgot we could’ve used Cora’s room” Kira said but Mlia stepped forward and placed a finger against Kira’s lips.

“Shhh” She said, with a massive smile. “It’s better this way” She laughed and ulled her finger away from Kira’s lips. Kira laughed as well and they started to build the fort. It was difficult because Derek had like hardly any blankets or pillows but they made do. They strung the Duvet cover across the floor and took all the spares from the cupboard and strung across the furniture in the room. They found all the pillow they could in the room and placed them up against a wall in the fort. They smiled as they looked at their finished work.

They stepped inside and flopped down onto the cushions on the back of the blanket fort. Kira pulled something out of her back pocket. It looked like a box. It was small and it was revealed to have earrings in it when Kira opened it. Kira placed her hands over the earrings and when she removed her hand they were lit up like fireflies. Malia stared at her in amazement. She closed the box and placed it in the pocket of the shirt Malia was wearing.

Kira placed her head on Malia’s shoulder.

“How did you do that?” Malia whispered, a hand snaking around Kira’s back. She couldn’t really see much because it was dark in the fort so that’s why it was even more amazing when the earrings lit up. Kira shrugged.

“I’m getting better” Kira pointed out and Maia scoffed.

“Better that’s like Grade 5 Kitsune” She pointed out and Kira laughed. “What?”

“Grade 5 Kitsune” She said through laughs “Like I’m being examined on how good I can contro lights and burst into flames” She said, unable to stop laughing. Malia smiled, pulling the hair from infront of Kira out of her face.

“I like it when you laugh” Malia says, and the laugh Kira had slowed but she still had a massive grin on her face.

“I love you” Kira said, looking up to face Malia who leaned down and pressed her lips against Kira’s. They both smiled into the kiss, happiness spilling through the veins. Their blood pumping at an un acceptable rate, their hearts beating in time with each other. It was like they were dancing, their hearts were dancing.

“I love you too” Malia whispered as they broke the kiss, her breath settling on Kira’s lips making Kira raise a hand to her lips. The door swung open.

“Hey guys!” Liam shouted, walking forward “Dinners-“ He started but he trippe over something making him come tumbling on the fort. The fort fell and the girls glared at him when they lifted the blankets off their heads.

“Dinners ready” He said as puppy as a Liam could puppy and he ran out the room. Malia smirked and ran after him chasing him downstairs. He ran and hid behind Theo and Malia laughed.

“Malia wait!” Kira said, chasing after her girlfriend with a smile. When she got downstairs everyone was sat at the table arguing just like every day. Stiles holding Derek’s hand and having heated argument with Scott about how Scott needs to stay awake for the rest of the days of this month because he’s so bored of doing nothing. Scott’s debating that he deserves sleep. Every argument was different and honestly : it’s how they told each other they loved each other.


End file.
